


Avengers: The Infinity Epilogues

by MatrixOfWumbo



Series: MCU: After Infinity [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Infinity Gauntlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixOfWumbo/pseuds/MatrixOfWumbo
Summary: Heroes Live, Heroes Die, and when the dust settles, what will the Avengers do in the wake of the Infinity War?An alternate ending/theory fic for Avengers Endgame setting up my other MCU fics.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I debated posting this for a long time. Should I wait until Endgame came out and make it an alternate ending? Should I throw my hat in with all the "theories" floating around and post it now? Either way though, I wanted to control or otherwise edit a few of the things that happen after Endgame for other fics I have in the works. If you're reading this in the future, that starts in Chapter 3. My X-Men stories do not really have anything to do with this story; however, so if you found this through "X-Men: Resurgence," don't feel like you need to read this first. As always, I appreciate comments.

Tony Stark was dead.  
  
_"It has to be me Steve. Ever since I flew that bomb into the portal I've been waiting for this moment. Even if I've broken every good thing I've ever had to get here."_  
  
_"Tony don't do it, he's too strong now!"_  
  
“Tell Pepper I loved her. Despite all evidence to the contrary."  
  
The surface of the Blue Area of the Moon still glowed with the heat of his final, full power discharge. In the center of a new crater lay the crumpled remnants of the Iron Man suit. And over him, his armor dented and splintered and blackened by plasma burns, was the monster who put him there: Thanos.  
  
Steve looked around the battlefield. At the foot of Thanos' throne, hastily built from lunar rock, was Nebula. Thanos had wasted no time striking his wayward child with a gravitational field, wreaking havoc on her cybernetic parts.

Two more of his comrades lay further away. When the Mad Titan struck Natasha, Bruce must have feared the worst. He unleashed the Hulk - and his anguish - upon Thanos, only to find his rage not enough to stop six Infinity Stones. Natasha hung on long enough to find him before the end. At least he had died as himself.

To Steve’s right was a pile of broken glass once known as Thor, the God of Thunder. Resting in the middle was a small marble sculpture of a raccoon. Steve hadn’t known Rocket for long, but he knew enough about the small creature and everything he lost to feel especially sorry for him.

Over his head, no longer tethered to the Moon’s gravity, the powerless form of War Machine floated away, Rhodey still inside it. Beneath his feet somewhere was where the stone hands Thanos created had dragged Hawkeye out of sight.

He had long ago lost sight of Scott, but he suspected that Thanos hadn't. Even the mighty Captain Marvel, who in combining her efforts with Thor had nearly split the Moon in half during their battle with Thanos, quite literally went up in smoke.  
  
Then there was him. Steve Rogers. Captain America. The First Avenger. The Last Avenger.

“Do you understand now, Captain Rogers?”

“I understand that this was never about saving anyone,” Cap looked hard at Thanos. “It’s about the killing. The only thing you’ve ever cared about was death.”

“I am giving you the opportunity to leave with your life,” Thanos gestured around him. “Your friends did not take it.”

“And you know I won't either.”

“But you still can. Your world can still use you. Why throw your life away needlessly?”

“Because as long as one man stands against you, Thanos, you'll never be able to claim victory.”

“Noble sentiment,” Thanos hefted his gloved hand up to display the pulsing gems. “But you will die for it. You can't stand against me.”

Steve raised his shield. “I can do this all day.”

“Foolish words,” Thanos broke into a sprint. His fist impacted the shield, causing dust to fly across the lunar surface.

“But ones worth dying for,” Captain America rolled back and hurled his shield. Thanos caught it, and the Vibranium crumbled in his fist.

“I disagree. Your death is part of my destiny. You may feel as though your sacrifices have meaning, but they're all fuel for a great machine. _My_ machine.”

Steve Rogers was pulled towards Thanos by an unseen force. Grabbing him by the head, Thanos slammed the First Avenger into the ground. And Captain America was no more.

* * *

 

Nebula felt the vibrations stop and knew it was over. With a small, unsatisfied smile her father returned to the throne. Now they were alone. Just her, him, and the angel.

He had been standing there since the battle began, a pale green glow emanating from his third eye. He wore flowing robes and a long cape. Nebula thought he looked familiar. He supposed she must have seen him every time Thanos beat her to within an inch of her life. Now he was here again, waiting for her to die. Or to fight her way out as she did so many times before. As if that were possible.

* * *

 

Thanos looked at the glove on his hand. It was finally over. The last dissonant chords written out of his symphony. He should be happy. The universe was finally saved. And he, its savior.

 

_You will never be a god._

 

But something bothered him. The people of this universe let it get this bad. How was he to know they wouldn't squander this gift?

 

_I had to._

_No, you didn't._

 

He could do it again. Wipe out more. Keep taking half until they understood. But no, he realized. He couldn't. He nearly lost use of his arm controlling all Six just once. He wouldn't survive a second. It was too great a risk.

 

_What did it cost?_

 

No. He had not yet sacrificed everything. He still had one last thing to give. A meaningless pittance compared to all that had come before, but one he was prepared for. He would gladly give his mortality for this cause.

* * *

 

Nebula felt the deepest feeling of dread yet, as though the very life inside her was being ground by a great moving object. Slowly, and then swiftly, the stars began to rip across the sky, converging in a point far away. On his throne Thanos looked upon the display with intense concentration. At last his body went limp and his eyes glazed over.

Before Nebula the stars and galaxies spun into shape. The shape of Him. Thanos, the omnipotent, Thanos, the everywhere. Thanos, the God.

Through a single painfully grimaced eye, she looked at the angel. He looked at her, then angled his head towards the throne. His eyes had a manic fire in them. She followed his gaze, to the Gauntlet sitting on Thanos’ unconscious arm…

* * *

 

Thanos always hated the gods. If they held so much unfathomable power, why couldn't they do what he did? Why couldn't they keep the universe in check?

Now he was better than any god, or Celestial, or anyone. Now he could feel the entire universe writhe within him. Across the length and breadth of all creation, he was the one constant. He was Eternity.

He could sense the humans on Earth shuddering in their homes, still failing to grasp the extent of their grief. He could feel the bodies of the Avengers lying on the lunar surface where they had once misguidedly crusaded against him. He could feel his hated daughter, still receiving her punishment for failing him time and again, crawling across the ground, leaping at…

_No_.

With the force of a shattering multiverse Thanos screamed silently and roared down to his physical form. Eternity, however, would not turn out to be enough time.

* * *

 

With a surge of strength she would never quite understand, Nebula ripped the Infinity Gauntlet from its master's hand. Instinct commanding deed, she thrust her hand into the metal glove…

* * *

 

 

…And found herself in an orange-tinted dreamscape. As far as her vision reached, the ground was covered in an inch of absolutely motionless water. And before her was a sight that made her fall down into great heaving sobs.

“You did it, sister,” Gamora smiled, tears forming in her eyes as well.

“How is this possible?”

“A Soul for a Soul,” Gamora helped Nebula to her feet. “Thanos’ arrogance lead him to believe it was _my_ soul he forfeited by casting me from that cliff, and not his own. I sat in here watching it, every step twisting it further.”

Her eyes glowed amber and she looked up.

“Until at last I found it. A seed of doubt beneath all that perverse sense of justice. Thanos’ primal fear. If that could be manipulated, he could make a mistake. And someone could get here.”

Nebula smiled, and for the first time in a long time it wasn't a bitter smile. “And it worked. I’m here.”

Gamora waved her arm. “We're all here.”

Around the two sisters appeared the shadowed forms of what Nebula knew to be trillions and trillions of people. The sensation of all their souls resonating as one was overwhelming.

“I know what we have to do.”

“And you have the Infinity Stones,” Gamora nodded. “All that is left is to make it so.”


	2. Chapter 2

Steve sat upwards with a gasp. He grabbed his head, surprised to feel the weight of his shield on his arm. Last thing he remembered…

"Steve, are we on the moon?"

"...Bucky?"

Somehow, it was. His oldest friend, who he had watched turn to dust before his eyes, now stood over him looking very confused.

"Bucky?!" One super soldier gave the other a tight embrace.

"Hey," Sam Wilson tapped Steve on the shoulder. "I'm here too. And this doesn't look like Wakanda to me."

"Oh my, god," Steve whispered, racing to embrace his other friend. "Is, everyone back?

And they were. Wanda and Vision, Bruce and Nat, Clint, T'Challa, all of the Avengers Thanos had erased were now gathered on the Moon. But how?

* * *

Scott Lang was brushing himself off when he caught a flash of movement in his periphery.

"Hey, you," a voice said.

"Hope?"

The Wasp grew to her full size and the two shared a kiss. "I guess I missed the fight again."

"I'm glad you're alive," Scott scrunched his face. "Let me tell you,the end of the universe is no fun by yourself. I had to drive the van to New York with no radio."

"You took our van?" Hope raised an eyebrow. "How much did that cost you in gas?"

"Tell Hank if he covers the gas I'll cover the 10,000 mile tuneup."

* * *

Tony Stark was working out the physics of how his body could still have enough integrated brain cells left to work out the physics. And then he heard the voice.

"Mr. Stark?"

His whole body went numb. "Peter?"

"You saved us!" Peter exclaimed. Behind him Doctor Strange floated into view.

"I didn't really… oh shut up, kid. Come here," and Tony hugged the young hero.

"Nicely done, Mr. Stark," Strange said coolly.

"Option number fourteen million six hundred five still cut it awful close, Doc."

"You're right," Strange said. "Still, my hunch was well founded." He flashed the "angel" a wink and then followed with a stern glance, indicating that he had better return promptly to the past.

* * *

"GAMORA! Where is she? GAMORA?"

Peter Quill had scarcely gotten over returning to normal before shouting for his lost lover. Captain Marvel approached the group and introduced herself.

Mantis' antennae perked up. "You are that famous Kree warrior from Earth!"

"More like an Earth warrior from Hala. I've heard a lot about you guys too, though. I've never met a Groot before."

"I am Groot," Groot said.

"Well I don't believe that," Carol laughed.

* * *

Thanos returned to his physical form with a start. A great orb of light now hovered where Nebula once stood. He thrust his fist at it but was propelled backwards with immense force. As he picked himself up he realized that he was surrounded by formerly dead heroes. They stood in a circle around him, all hugging and kissing and exchanging cursory introductions. And then all at once they noticed him. And they didn't look happy.

With a final pulse the orb dissipated, revealing Nebula and Gamora. But few would recognize the blue alien woman who floated before them as Nebula. For this was not the twisted cyborg Thanos had made. This was Nebula as she could have been. As she should have been. And now, as she was. Dark blue hair coursed behind her head, now uniformly the light blue of her natural skin. Her eyes were brighter, and blazed with purpose rather than rage. She wore the Infinity Gauntlet, though with only 5 Stones set in its back. Clasped in her gloved hand was Gamora's, the other sister glowing with orange light, the Soul Stone levitating on a pendant attached to her neck.

"What have you done, my Daughter?" Thanos looked up sadly at Gamora.

"Silence," Gamora's voice echoed across the moonscape. "All this has happened because of you. Did you think you could sin against every living thing in the universe without crossing its protectors? Everyone here has one thing on their mind. Destroying you."

And thus began the final battle against Thanos, though to call it a battle was to be exceptionally charitable. Once the first blow had been struck, Thanos was powerless to stop the onslaught of heroes from all sides, juggling him through the air and landing blow after blow. They afforded him all the mercy he had ever mustered in life. He was beaten and blasted, electrocuted and mangled, pierced and gouged. Hawkeye impaled him with arrows, Iron Man burned him with heavy plasma, his daughters sent the power of the cosmos coursing through his every cell, and finally Thor prepared to cleave him in half.

But as Stormbreaker came down with a terrible crash, Thanos' body turned blue and allowed the hammer to pass straight through his head.

"That's enough," Nebula stated plainly. "We will take it from here."

The assembled heroes watched as a portal streaked with red and blue formed from the ground and swallowed Thanos whole.

"Bring him back, Nebula," Drax shouted. "I have not yet finished with him.

"Believe me, Drax, I understand. I could spend the rest of my life hurting Thanos, and thanks to this Gauntlet both my life and his could be made quite long. But it would never be enough. It has to end."

"Who are you to make that kind of decision?" War Machine pointed at her.

"She holds the Gauntlet, Colonel Rhodes," T'Challa said gravely, "How are we to stop her?"

Gamora jumped to Nebula's defense. "We will give him the fate he deserves. You need to trust us. We have already restored your lives."

"And for that we must be grateful," Vision finally spoke up, "But a great many of us require closure, and witnessing the Mad Titan's death for ourselves - morbid though it may be - will go a long way towards that."

"Hold, everyone."

A number of people were shocked to see the God of Thunder raise his arm for silence.

"Thor," Bruce said softly. "You of all people should want this monster dead. He's taken more from you than anyone."

"That isn't true, Banner," Thor shook his head. "I ran afoul of him but once. They lived with him their whole lives."

He looked at Nebula. "The fatal blow is theirs."

Nebula nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Thor."

She turned to address the group. "Now there remains one thing to do."

"Gamora nodded. "We need to bring everyone back. Undo everything, if we can."

"But there's a problem," Nebula continued. "The Decimation heavily damaged the Gauntlet."

"That doesn't sound like a problem at all," Rocket chimed in. "The frickin' thing is a weapon of mass destruction. It needs to be destroyed, and that should mean a lot coming from me."

"I think what she means," Doctor Strange put his hand on the Raccoon's shoulder. "Is that the Gauntlet was built to restrain the power of the Infinity Stones, but now those restraints are nonfunctional. Using it to undo the Decimation will leave its wielder open to the raw energy of the Stones."

"Certain death," Drax rumbled. And for a time everyone was silent.

"You have the Mind Stone, yes?" Wanda's face was hard. "Why not force Thanos to put it back on and do it? Two birds, one stone."

"Using the Stones is a matter of intent," Gamora's eyes flashed orange. "You cannot will the universe to act in a way unless it is your own will."

Star Lord threw up his hands. "Well if the stones have a will of their own why can't they just do it themselves?"

"Because they are still only objects, Peter," Gamora replied with an exhausted tone. "They can't actively do anything."

Nebula looked at Steve and placed the Gauntlet on the ground in the middle of the group. He took a step towards it.

Tony cleared his throat. "Well, we've put this off long enough. I'll take it. I need to make it right."

Steve looked at the glove by his feet.

"Cap?"

He picked it up.

"Steve, c'mon, stop playing around. Give me the damn Gauntlet."

Steve chuckled. "You know when we first met I never thought you would risk your life for others. Now you're jumping at the chance to die for us."

"I guess you're a bad influence, now give me the glove so we can end this," his voice sounded urgent.

"Tony, it's okay."

"No. No, it's not! I can't be the one who keeps… surviving."

Steve crossed the lunar plain to Tony. "You have a life, Tony. You keep getting chances to live it. Don't waste them like Thanos did."

"And what about your life?"

"My life… is in the past. And I'm happy to have had more time. These last 8 years with all of you have been the best of my life. But, the loop needs to close. It needs to be me."

Nebula gestured for him to follow her.

He lowered his voice. "You knew it would be me."

Nebula closed her eyes. "I don't know you very well, Captain, but right now I can feel the minds of everyone on this moon. The feelings you inspire. It's overwhelming. It's what will ensure we succeed."

T'Challa came up behind him and clasped his shoulder. "Wakanda will sing of this for the rest of its history."

"Thank you, your majesty. For a lot of things."

He saw Scott and Hope watching him pass.

"I feel like we don't deserve to be here, Cap you're… a legend," the words caught in Scott's mouth.

Steve shook his head. "No, thank you for coming Scott. I know what it cost you to go out on that airstrip. And you too, Clint."

The archer's face was twisted in grief. "Principle of the thing, Steve. I'll never back down from a fight like that. Or this."

"He turned to Hope. "And you must be Miss Van Dyne. Scott's mentioned a thing or two about you. Heard you have a talent with that tech."

"Thank you… Cap. I wish I could have gotten to know you a little more."

A bit away from Steve the Guardians of the Galaxy huddled together.

"I am Groot."

"I agree, Mantis said. "This is not our time to speak."

Doctor Strange floated ahead. He didn't say anything. His face was grave. He was looking at his hands.

Carol Danvers hovered over to Steve. He nodded at her. "Captain."

She frowned. "Captain."

"I'll need you to keep these guys in line. Think you can do that, Airforce?"

"Hey, I resemble that remark," Rhodey interjected. He shook Captain America's hand one last time.

"Captain America?" Peter called out.

Steve smiled "Hey, Queens, right?"

"You remembered!"

"I've been following you since Germany, kid. Keep doing good. All the good you can. Even when they tell you you can't, or you shouldn't. You've got a good heart."

Spider-Man quickly put his mask back on to hide the giant grin on his face.

Steve approached Thanos' throne, where Gamora waited. He put on the Gauntlet, and she placed her hand in his. He seated himself in the chair to compose himself. Nat, Bruce, and Thor approached.

"Steve, you don't have to do this," the Black Widow was shaking like a leaf. "Any one of us would do it instead."

"And I would never live it down," Steve touched her arm with his right hand. "Apologize to Sharon when you see her. Tell her it's my fault. And Bruce?"

"Cap?" Banner couldn't quite believe what was happening.

"Remember what I told you. You deserve to be happy too."

Thor yanked Cap from the chair and gave him a bear hug. "I swear on the Odinforce itself, we will see each other again, Steve Rogers."

"I'd like that, Thor. I can't speak for everyone on Earth but I'd be glad to give your people a home there."

Wanda and Vision walked up, hand in hand.

"You gave us both a chance when few others would," Vision smiled sadly.

"I know what it's like to be doubted," Steve said. "Look out for each other."

And lastly, Sam and Bucky came to say goodbye.

"We always seem to miss each other, Buck." Steve choked slightly.

"I… don't even want to know where I'd be right now without you, Steve," Bucky said. "You stuck your neck out for me, more than I ever deserved."

"Stick with this guy," Steve gestured to Sam. "He taught me everything I know about loyalty."

"We both know that's not true," Sam laughed. "But if the 'White Wolf's' farming days are over, I can show him a thing or two."

"Captain Rogers," Gamora started as the stone around her neck began to glow. "We should do this now, before it gets even harder."

She placed her hand back on the gauntlet and the other Stones glowed in response. Tony was hanging in the back of the assembly this whole time, but now worked his way forwards to join the other four founding Avengers.

"Aren't you going to give us one more impromptu speech?"

Steve laughed. "I really don't know what I'd say."

Tony placed his hand on the Gauntlet. "How about I say. Thank you."

Tears welled up in Captain America's eyes. "That's a short speech, Tony."

Tony blinked back a tear of his own. "Yeah, would it kill you to take a hint? We aren't paid by the word."

He backed away, and the Galaxy's mightiest heroes watched as Steve Rogers stood. He held the glove aloft and closed his eyes. Then a white light enveloped the Moon. The force shook the onlookers as they flinched from the glare. Natasha adamantly stared straight ahead, only averting her eyes when Bruce pulled her close. The light grew and spread, to every corner of the universe…

* * *

...Steve opened his eyes. Everything around him was bathed in a warm glow. And as the mists parted and the woman before him came into focus, the tears finally rolled down his face.

"Steve!" she cried.

"I know," he walked over to take Peggy Carter's hand in his own. "I'm late."

* * *

Nick Fury found himself in the middle of the street. All around him people were brushing themselves off and shouting in disbelief and joy. Strangers embraced and throngs of people were cheering. He leaned against the car and exhaled deeply. Another crisis averted.

"Fury," Maria Hill darted around the corner to find her boss.

"Agent Hill," he said. "If you plan on hugging me, I suggest you think of something else."

"What? No. Um, no I just got a priority call from Agent Romanov. We need to get to Wakanda right now. Rogers is down."

* * *

The whole of Wakanda came out to throw a wake for Captain America, the man who saved the world. But in a secluded part of the palace, the Avengers sat in silence.

Sam walked over to Clint with another drink. "You get in touch with Laura yet?"

"Yup. Everything is safe and sound."

"Are they coming here for the ceremony?"

He shook his head. "It's a lot of travel for the kids. The Doctor is gonna teleport me home and back tonight but she doesn't really trust 'magic' and all that."

"I hope you know, we don't blame you for what you did during the Decimation. It was… grief."

"And we all deal with grief in our own way," Clint said motioning to the other side of the table where Natasha sat with Bruce, her hair hanging down over her eyes.

"Don't see Bucky or the king either," Sam changed the subject.

"T'Challa has a lot of things to oversee. And Bucky has a lot of goodbyes. He's kind of a celebrity around here."

"He's doing it for Steve," Sam put down his glass. "Otherwise I don't think he'd ever leave."

"Hard to blame him."

"The world doesn't like the Winter Soldier, but it doesn't know much about Bucky Barnes."

* * *

"Lady Nebula, a word?"

She turned to see Thor joining her on the balcony.

"I'm sorry, I'm not really used to such large groups."

"That's understandable," Thor said. "And not why I'm here. I know what you have planned for Thanos. And I respect it. But I thought it wise to tell you that - should Thanos ever blight the universe again - I will kill him."

"That won't happen," Nebula said sharply. Then her face softened. "But if it does, you'll be the first we call."

* * *

The next day Wong and Clint returned to Wakanda via portal. Everyone gathered in the fields outside of the capital, where the ceremony was set to begin. T'Challa had gone to typically lavish ends to accommodate his newfound allies. Everyone filed into their seats until Tony and Rhodey entered, both classes in tuxedos. A small ensemble of Asgardian musicians began playing. Everyone turned around to watch the arrival by boat of Pepper Potts and Happy Hogan, the redheaded CEO dressed in a long white dress with a sheer veil.

Happy walked her through the gathered guests, first a gallery of curious Wakandans and the line of Dora Milaje keeping a careful eye on the proceedings. Then they reached the small and peculiar group of guests Pepper and Tony had invited; a few relatives and co-workers of Pepper's on one side, and a wide gamut of aliens, superhumans, and vigilantes on the other. Sitting on its own chair between Bucky and Natasha was Cap's shield.

The old pastor, still wearing his tinted aviators to block the African sun, rose now and addressed the wedding guests. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to… uh, hang on I lost my place."

Tony tapped his soon-to-be wife on the arm. "It's officially too late to leave me at the altar Miss Potts."

"Tony I know we wanted to be spontaneous with this whole engagement thing but this is a little crazy," Pepper whispered.

"Look, the king said it was okay, and really how many times are we gonna hear that in our lives. You look beautiful by the way."

"Thank you. And thank you for getting all the guests here on such short notice."

"Who has the ring?" The pastor asked, flipping through his notes.

"Oh that's me!" Peter Rose from his chair and handed the ring to Tony.

"Do you, Tony Stark, promise to love and cherish this woman, to keep your vows to her til death do you part?"

"I do." That meant it was time to hang up his suit, for good this time. Start a family, the way they had been trying for years now.

"And do you, Virginia Potts, promise to take this man in sickness and in health?"

"Oh man, you mean I didn't have to before we were married?" She asked to laughter from the guests. "I do."

"Then I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Tony Stark! You may kiss the bride!"

Everyone rose to their feet in applause as Tony and Pepper shared their first kiss as a married couple. The Wakandans in the back cheered.

" _Excelsior!_ " The pastor shouted. "Oh, I love a happy ending!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus the universe was saved. But the story doesn't end there. Every good Marvel story has an after credit scene. Chapter 3 offers a look at what's coming next for the heroes of the MCU.


	3. Chapter 3

_**In the wake of the most devastating attack on Earth in recorded history, the world mourns the death of Captain America. Though a fugitive from justice for two years leading up to his death, reports allege that Steve Rogers and a band of rogue Avengers were instrumental in stopping what has been confirmed to be a massive-scale extraterrestrial attack.** _

"Yes Madam President, I have seen the news, it's on every damn channel."

_"Then you understand the mess you have on your hands, Secretary Ross. Public support for the Accords started eroding as soon as you made the guy with our flag on his chest public enemy number one. Once they realize how screwed we would be without the Avengers... concessions are going to have to be made."_

Thaddeus Ross put the phone on speaker and took a walk to the window. Outside thousands of people - likely more like millions by the end of the day - were gathering, wearing their star-spangled hoodies and t-shirts for the first time in over a year, waving cardboard shields.

"This doesn't change anything. The world may need Avengers but it needs Avengers vetted by us."

_"And who exactly is that going to be, Secretary? No Stark, no Rhodes, no Android. You didn't have much to begin with, but now have nothing."_

"If you've been reading my memos you'd know that wasn't the case."

_"The Initiative? You must be joking."_

"I'm very serious. I can make some calls and have the first candidates stateside in 72 hours."

_"Well then... I still don't think I approve of the idea, but you can make your calls. I don't want anything made official until we've talked to Congress."_

Ross thanked the President and hung up. He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a black file folder. The front was embossed with a familiar A, but with an arrow pointing to the left...

* * *

_**Returning from a subdued wedding in Wakanda to Stark Industries CEO Pepper Potts, Tony Stark has pledged 20 million dollars towards the construction of a memorial for the fallen legend in Washington DC. Wakandan King T'Challa has agreed to match that sum. Stark and Rogers were last seen together during a very public falling out in…** _

"I didn't know we got that channel," T'Challa called down to Shuri as he entered the lab.

"What the Americans don't know won't hurt them," Shuri sipped her drink. "Besides, a toddler could hack into their satellites."

"I will await a call from Agent Ross, I suppose," T'Challa shook his head.

"The loss of Steve Rogers is a heavy blow to the world," Shuri said ignoring him.

T'Challa nodded. "He was the type of person that comes once a generation. We were lucky that he filled that role for two. For a time, anyway."

"Well, maybe this generation we could help with that," his sister gave him a knowing look.

"Rogers was a man armed with Vibranium, an outstanding moral fiber, and superhuman strength," T'Challa shrugged and then smirked. "Where do you think we could find another such person?"

"I don't know, but just don't ask me to dye any of your suits blue," Shuri snapped. "Now, out, shoo! I have more important things to do than entertain the King of Wakanda all day."

Leaning around her desk to make sure her brother was gone, Shuri returned to the file she was working on. A new Black Panther suit, but one with a distinctly more  _feminine_  silhouette. Without the Heart Shaped Herb there could be no future Black Panther. Unless of course, the world's smartest person put her mind to it...

* * *

"That's the last group unloaded, Boss," Korg reported.

"Excellent," Thor slapped his rocky friend in the back and gestured out to the sea cliff. "This will be our New Asgard, where the ancients once gave thanks to us as gods. And where my father died."

"Well that's all quite depressing, sir, but there's one little discrepancy I thought you should know about. We can't find your brother."

"No," the God of Thunder shook his head sadly. "Though we were able to restore much of what Thanos took from us, Loki and Heimdall did not return to life. I trust that they are comfortable, wherever they are."

Korg tapped two large fingers together. "Oh well, that's kind of obvious, innit? Thanos sort of wrung the life out of him like an old rag, yeah? But Dead Loki isn't on board either! There's no body or nothing."

"No body?"

"Not even a little smear."

Thor paced back and forth a few steps. Then he grinned.

* * *

"Where did Fury get to after the wedding?"

"He's always got something in the air," Natasha shrugged. She and Bruce were making last rounds of the Avengers' compound before they had to get out of the country. "I'm sure we'll see him next when we least expect it."

Happy managed a brief wave as he hurried past. Two moves in three years was doing nothing for his temperament. The compound was being converted into an official Avengers Museum full of paraphernalia from their adventures. Armor, weapons, dioramas, the works. With Vision going to ground and Tony retiring, Rhodey wasn't about to stick around by himself. The Air Force pilot greeted them in the common area.

"You guys had better get going before long. Ross is already steamed I didn't arrest you last month. If he found out you were here…"

"He won't. We've gotten you into enough trouble already," Natasha smiled.

"I'll be fine. I'd like to see a Court Marshall convict a man who saved the universe. Now, I seem to remember there being four of you?"

* * *

"I don't like this."

Bucky and Sam were finishing packing for the Quinjet. There was one more thing left to pack.

"Hey, I would do it. But your skill set is better suited for it than mine. Plus, he would have wanted it to be you."

On the table before them was the shield that had so famously protected Captain America through World War II, followed him into the ice, and remained on his arm to his last moment. A faithful partner that had matched blows with the Red Skull, Thor, Black Panther, Iron Man, and even Bucky himself, yet still remained strong.

"Are you boys coming?" Natasha called from the doorway.

Bucky took a deep breath, then slung the shield over his back. "Yeah, let's do this."

* * *

Bathed in the amber glow of the Stork Club, Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter shared their first dance. In this place beyond time and death, Peggy appeared as she did back when Steve first met her. And he of course, had hardly changed at all. They both knew they couldn't stay here forever, that eventually they would find their way into a more permanent place of rest together. But for now, this was perfect.

* * *

Gamora smiled as she clutched the Soul Stone to her breast. Then she turned to follow Nebula.

Her sister dumped the unconscious form of Thanos out onto the black rock. As his eyes opened, he watched Nebula hold the Gauntlet skyward, sending streaks of red and blue across the atmosphere. Gamora's eyes glowed orange as power surged from the Soul Stone around her neck. He looked around.

"Vormir," he spoke aloud, remembering the dark sky and shallow lakes all too well. "A fitting choice, little one. That my life should end here, where I ended yours."

"We disappoint you again father," Nebula said coldly, turning to face him. "I was almost beginning to grow fond of it."

"I... do not understand," the Mad Titan looked from one sister to the other. "Nebula, you've tried to kill me for four years. You both have wanted to kill me for... far longer. What stays your hands now?"

Gamora remained silent. Nebula however took one step closer to their tormentor.

"Every being in the universe knows now what a monstrous creature you are. Except for one. Except for  _you._

"It is my hope that one day you will wake up beneath the sunless skies of Vormir, and see yourself the way the rest of the universe does. Because on that day, father, you will feel a pain even the Infinity Stones could not give me the power to inflict. Maybe then as you wish for death you will realize why I haven't given it you today."

Nebula turned and headed back to the cockpit of the  _Susanna._

"Your life is bound to this world now," Gamora finally spoke. "No force in the universe could remove you from it, living or dead, without our express consent."

As she turned as well, Thanos raised his hand. "Wait-"

In an instant Nebula wheeled back around and flexed her fingers inside the Gauntlet. Thanos was encased in stone before he could take a step.

"No," she stated plainly, turning back around. "You don't get any more chances with us."

She made a flicking motion and Thanos was propelled out of the rocks and flat on his back a few yards away.

As he watched the ship carry the last Children of Thanos away from Vormir, the man once known as the Red Skull felt a pulling at his spirit. At last, he thought, his near-century of imprisonment could come to an end. He took one last look at Vormir's new keeper pulling himself up down below, and faded into so much stardust.

* * *

Gamora took one last look at the little pocket knife before she dropped it out the door of the ship.

"So what will you do now?" She asked her sister.

"The longer the Stones remain together the more dangerous they are. We must find new hiding places for them, even more devious ones than before. I don't suppose the Guardians of the Galaxy are up to the challenge?"

"I think we would all be happy to be rid of the things," her face fell. "Plus we have a vacancy."

* * *

_Dear Gamora,_

_I know I'm not usually the sort of guy who writes things down, or shares any of his feelings and junk. But I let you down. I made you a promise and I broke it, and I can never seem to get any better at it._

_For four years I've been screwing up, and the only reason I made it out was because you were there to keep me safe. I couldn't keep you safe this time, and I don't know if I can keep the galaxy safe next time. That's why I'm not staying behind on Earth. The Guardians of the Galaxy are better off with me not in it. I'm sorry._

_I'll always love you..._

Peter stood on the porch of the farmhouse. Around him stretched row after row of crops growing in the Missouri soil. Soybean, he thought.

An old man opened the door. "Hey Grandpa," the former Star Lord said sadly. "I'm sorry I ran away. Can I come in?"

* * *

"Tony, you need to relax."

"Who's nervous? I'm perfectly mellow."

Rhodey grinned. "Then why are you standing in front of your chair?"

Tony sat back down, only to immediately get up again. "I don't know. Sitting seems so normal, for people like us. Doesn't it? I mean, why are you sitting?"

"I was paralyzed from the waist down, if you recall. Somebody I know hooked me up with these prosthetics to help me out, but I like my rest."

"Seems like a good friend."

"And he'll make an even better father."

"Mr. Stark?" A nurse appeared in the doorway. "We're ready for you in here."

"Can't wait to meet little Steve," Rhodey said, standing and patting Tony on the back. "Good luck."

* * *

"Who is it, Scott?"

Scott Lang blinked as he opened the door to find Carol Danvers, Stephen Strange, and King T'Challa on his front step.

"Uh, an Air Force pilot, a wizard, and a king."

"If this is one of those walk into a bar jokes... Oh." Hope cut herself short as she came to the door.

"We've come a great way to speak with you Mr. Lang, Miss Van Dyne," T'Challa said.

"We brought cronuts," Strange said holding a bag with his trademark stern look. At least, that was the impression Scott always got from him.

A few minutes later the five of them were seated around Scott's kitchen table. Scott still had half a pot of coffee left over, which Carol was happy to reheat with a swirl of her fingers.

"That sort of work is still… frowned upon," Hope lowered her head.

"It is," Strange said slowly. "But the world is changing. Waiting on the world to decide when people like us can and can't save them? I'm not sure that's a position that the world can keep for much longer."

"We understand that this would be hard for you Mr. Lang," T'Challa eyed the liquid in his mug.

"Believe me your majesty," Scott passed him some milk. "I really would love to help, but I feel like I have a responsibility to my family to stay out of jail. Speaking of which, this hero stuff seems a bit… below your level?"

"We have our duties," Strange nodded. "The Avengers protected the world, and that goal aligns with mine as a Master of the Mystic Arts."

T'Challa crossed his arms. "And I have promised to share Wakanda's gifts to the world. At risk of sounding extremely egotistical, the power of the Black Panther is one such gift."

"Me, I've been away from home too long," Carol was standing up in the doorway with her cup. "But I want to help. Apparently this whole Avengers Initiative thing is partially my fault anyway."

"So what you're saying," Hope leaned back in her chair, "is that you're planning on operating a legally gray organization, and you want us to risk getting caught by the government to help you save the world?"

"Well, yes," Stephen looked down.

Scott and Hope looked at one another and grinned. "Sounds like fun."

* * *

The Avengers Will Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! I'm currently working on a Black Widow story that will continue some of the threads here, but in the meantime you can check out the other story in this universe, X-Men: Resurgence.


End file.
